Les péchés d'une rose
by Roxane-JamesHP
Summary: "Ce n'est pas bien, Rose, et tu le sais" James Potter et Rose Weasley sont deux cousins parfaits... et deux amants imparfaits. DRABBLES
1. Chapter 1

Ce n'est pas bien, Rose, et tu le sais. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, à cet instant. Tu ne devrais pas faire glisser le tissu de ta robe sur tes cuisses nues, tu ne devrais pas laisser les mains de James te caresser le ventre, les fesses et les seins. Tu devrais lui dire d'arrêter parce que c'est mal ce que vous faites. Parce que les autres n'approuveraient certainement pas. Parce qu'ils vous regarderaient avec dédain. La parfaite petite Rose Weasley et son cousin...

Son souffle brûlant coure sur ta peau. Et tu oublies quelques secondes qui est ce garçon qui te donne des frissons et te les reprend aussitôt, tu oublies parce que, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu es bien !

Et tu fermes les yeux, et tu entrouvres les lèvres.

Et tu le laisses t'avoir toute entière, te dévorer toute crue.

Tu oublies que demain peut-être, ils te traiteront de trainée.

Il n'y a plus que James et Rose et l'odeur qu'ont deux corps amoureux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure : j'espère que ce second drabble vous plaira :)**

 **les persos et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

James est de mauvaise humeur ce soir. C'est Albus qui l'a dit en claquant la porte de l'appartement de son frère quelques secondes auparavant. "Une histoire de cul, j'ai pas bien compris", il t'a dit. Sauf que toi, t'as bien compris, Rose.

T'as bien compris que cette "histoire de cul" qui ne va pas, c'est toi.

C'est malheureux, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est pas de ta faute si t'en as marre des secrets, si tu veux plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. T'as d'autres ambitions dans la vie, Rose.

Enfin, ça c'est ce que tu te répètes en boucle depuis tout à l'heure pour arrêter de culpabiliser...

Car la vérité, Rose, c'est que tu le veux, ton enfoiré de cousin ! Tu le veux pou toi seule, tu veux sentir sa peau contre la tienne et ses baisers bouffer tes lèvres.

Mais tu n'es qu'une "histoire de cul qui va pas". Et ça te tue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteure : merci à Ellie Evans pour ta review adorable *.* j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

 **Je pense qu'il y aura 5 drabbles en tout mais peut-être que je ferais une fic' longue un jour sur ce couple que j'adore :)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 ** _*.*.*.*.*_**

Tu es attablée à un bar, tu fais semblant de boire un verre mais tu l'espionnes rire discrètement. T'es pathétique, Rose Weasley. Pathétique jusqu'au bout de tes ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Tu te dis femme, féministe, engagée, tu te dis belle, intelligente et séductrice et tu es vaine, dépendante et souillée par cet amour qui te ronge, te défonce, te mutile.

La jalousie refait surface quand tu le vois qui replonge la tête dans son verre, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. _James_. Ton _cousin_. Ton amant aussi, lorsqu'il en a envie.

Mais pas ce soir. Parce que ce soir tu es seule et malheureuse et lui rayonne en se cramponnant aux lèvres d'une autre femme aux traits inconnus.

Tu es seule, Rose. Et pathétique.


	4. Chapter 4

Tu te souviens parfois, dans tes moments d'intense solitude, de quand vous étiez gosses tous les deux. Vous jouiez ensemble en toute innocence. Des jeux, des secrets et des rires qui n'appartenaient qu'à vous. Et ton air fier quand tu disais aux autres, à tes cousins, tes cousines et ton frère "James m'a confié un secret". Et jamais tu ne leur révélais, même si l'un d'entre eux te suppliait de le faire.

Vous avez grandi et vos jeux secrets n'étaient plus si innocents. Il était tes premières fois dans un coin oublié de Poudlard ou du Terrier. Ton premier baiser, tes premières caresses, ton premier verre d'alcool et tes premières promesses.

Le matin tu te réveillais, il te manquait.

Et le soir tu t'endormais ivre de son odeur, de la chaleur de sa peau et de l'électricité de ses baisers.

L'Innocente Rose a fané pour laisser sa place à une rose meurtrie par les doigts cajoleurs d'un vilain garçon.

Et tu es devenue une vilaine fille aux vilains secrets bien cachés, la langue amère de tous tes péchés.


	5. Chapter 5

Il est arrivé dans la nuit, il a dormi sur l canapé, il était malade comme un chien. Tu l'as couvé, soigné, protégé, couvert, amusé, dorloté toute la nuit.

Au petit matin il était parti.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais de lui, Rose ? Un vrai baiser ? Un "je t'aime" ? Un "Je peux rester" ?

Mais bordel, Rose, réveille-toi !

James connait les baisers sauvages, ceux qui te transportent dans un autre monde et haussent la température de ton corps. Il connait les lèvres qui râpent et qui dérapent, les dents qui mordent et qui caressent et la langue qui te transperce. Mais les baisers tendres, affectueux, amoureux, avec lui ça sonne creux.

James ne dit jamais "je t'aime" parce qu'il ne sait pas aimer. James peut te dire qu'il aime ton corps, ton odeur, ta voix rauque et tes allures félines ou fragiles mais ce qu'il trouve beau chez toi, ce sont des aspects de celle que tu es et pas celle que tu es dans son entièreté.

James ne te demande jamais s'il peut rester, quelques minutes ou à jamais, parce qu'il a peur de l'éternité et peur de s'engager. Il vient, il te fait l'amour, il rit avec toi et te murmure des secrets puis s'en va.

James est une brise d'été dont l'odeur t'entête et à laquelle tu te raccroches parce que c'est la dernière chose qu'il te reste.

Sauf qu'après son départ, dans ta vie et dans ta tête, c'est la tempête.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note d'auteure : voici le dernier drabble de cette "série" ^^ merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Roxane-James**

 **ps : normalement il ne devait y avoir que 5 drabbles mais boooon...**

Il a disparu. Du jour au lendemain, il est parti sans même t'appeler pour te dire où il allait et quand tu le reverrais. Mais peut-être que c'est mieux pour toi, Rose. Peut-être que deux cousins ne sont pas faits pour s'aimer. Peut-être que ça devait s'arrêter parce que ça te blessait cette histoire.

Autour de toi, ta famille et tes amis continuent d'évoluer.

Toi tu es comme un petit objet minuscule et brisé, dont le mécanisme a cessé de fonctionner.

Personne n'a remarqué tes airs maussades et les larmes qui dévalent tes joues.

Parce que le seul qui savait ce que tu ressentais est parti.

Et tu te répugnes à dire ça mais tu sais au fond de toi que, malgré tout ce qu' _on_ pourrait dire, tu continueras de l'aimer comme une folle jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

Car ce n'est pas ton cousin que tu aimes mais bel et bien l'homme en lui-même.


End file.
